Cena para un muerto
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Un asesino, cuatro sospechosos y un grupo de chicos dispuestos a resolver cualquier caso que se les presenten… pero, ¿serán capaces de resolver este asesinato? Los platos están servidos en la mesa, ven a degustar los misterios que se exponen, porque no todo es lo que parece ser… / one-shot


Principio del formulario

**Cena para un muerto**

**PRIMERA ESCENA**

Dan detective school... el nombre de una renombrada escuela donde enseñaban a los jóvenes a ser excelentes detectives, con un gran futuro por delante y siempre al tanto de las situaciones, en esta escuela manejan lo que son distintos rangos y el mas alto de ellos es el Q que significa "qualified" que en este caso son los calificados para proceder el dichoso y mas anhelado puesto como director sucesor de esta institución, solamente las personas con las mejores habilidades se encontraban allí... en este rango se encontraban cinco chicos...  
Joe que posee un alto nivel para razonar las cosas y esta siempre pendiente a todo, Billy un chico analítico que se fija mas que todo en los detalles, Julie que tiene excelente memoria, dan poseedor de una fuerza descomunal y barón que es todo un genio en cuestión de tecnología

todos los anteriores nombrados tenían diferentes habilidades, lo que hacia que el grupo fuera muy variado creando panoramas para hallar las pistas mas inexplicables y extrañas que una persona normal no tendría en cuenta... ellos trabajaban como un buen equipo

pero en fin... nuestra historia se centra en una linda tarde despejada, con un gran cielo azul y el lindo trinar de los pájaros, los cinco chicos caminaban por las montañas como un simple viaje que decidieron hacer para relajarse un poco de todas las arduas labores y asesinatos que habían logrado descifrar esa semana, pero lo que menos esperaban era que una normal caminata se convertiría en su lugar de investigación, escucharon sirenas por todas partes lo que los alerto y salieron corriendo rápidamente, la emoción de poder ser un asesinato les hacia subir la adrenalina y cuando creían que nada era peor quedaron atónitos cuando se encontraron con una cabaña de madera rodeada de agentes de policías y varias cintas de control.

un policía les negó la entrada pero ellos al mostrar sus placas de la prestigiosa escuela los dejaron pasar sin renegar, los guiaron hasta el comedor donde se encontraron con algo inesperado, un gran mesa llena de platos exquisitos y en el asiento principal un mujer cabizbaja aparentemente ahorcada con su corbata, el olor a descomposición del cuerpo y lo dulce de la comida hacia que sus estómagos se revolvieran y un color morado apareciera en sus rostros, la sensación de querer vomitar era desesperante pero quisieran o no se lo tendrían que aguantar  
- ¿pero que habrá sucedido?

- tal vez lo mataron justo antes de comer  
- la victima era investigadora de arte culinario y critica gastronómica se llamaba Minori Kazehaya, es evidente que la ahorcaron - de inmediato Billy pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo así que se acerco a la victima y le toco el cuello -  
- creo que han pasado unos dos o tres días de su muerte  
- hoy es sábado, entonces tendrían que haberla asesinado el miércoles o el jueves  
todos parecieron concordar con lo que decían joe y Billy, mientras que con la vista recorrieron la mesa buscando cualquier otra pista, el rubio de cabello largo tomo una cuchara y revolvió un poco la sopa que se encontraba allí  
- pero esta sopa... tiene menos de medio día preparada  
- no puedo creerlo... ¡es verdad!, parece que estuviera recién servida  
- ¿entonces el asesino volvió después al lugar de su crimen, la cocino y la sirvió?  
- es muy posible... ¿pero por que lo habrán hecho?  
- es como si con su muerte hubieran querido demostrar algo, tal vez alguien quería vengarse de ella de una manera cruel...  
mientras la conversación de sus amigos tenia lugar, Billy vio a un policía que revisaba algunas cosas en una mesa, en la cual había un DVD con una cinta puesta, era como si marcara unos números después de haberla reproducido... pero decidió callar...  
después de unos minutos se llevaron a la victima a la sala de autopsias, los chicos se quedaron en la cabaña revisando la escena del crimen  
- ¿donde esta el primer sospechoso?  
- en la habitación de al lado  
sin esperar ninguna otra indicación joe abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con cuatro personas: tres mujeres y un hombre  
- el fallecido estuvo trabajando en la cabaña toda la semana pasada, solo vinieron a verlo estas cuatro personas  
- soy de la DDS ¿podrían darme su versión de los hechos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primer sospechoso: Mira Clay administradora de la cabaña  
- me encontré con el señorita Minori muy pocas veces desde que la conocí, yo solía traerle los alimentos cada sábado en la mañana solo eso  
- ¿los alimentos?  
- carne, vegetales frescos, huevos y otras cosas mas... esta mañana como de costumbre...

_***sábado 8am***_  
_se veía a la mujer caminar con una pesada caja en la que posiblemente llevaba los alimentos, decidió ponerla en el suelo para descansar un momento, se froto un poco la frente, suspiro y miro el reluciente cielo_  
_- hoy también hace mucho calor..._  
_- ¡señorita Minori!, levántese por favor no he podido recibir sus notas_

_Miro extrañado a las tres personas que estaban enfrente de la cabaña... verlos tan temprano era inexplicable y mas aun si estaban pidiendo algo y no respondían a la puerta_

_- ¿que les pasa?_

_- estamos llamando pero nadie responde..._

_- que extraño... nunca ha pasado así_

_Entonces se fue corriendo a la cabaña tal vez para ayudar..._

-trate de recordar si había venido el miércoles o el jueves, pero no creo haber visitado otro día que no fuera sábado, no quería interrumpir el trabajo de la señorita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Segundo sospechoso: Runo Misaki productora de TV

- si lo recuerdo, vine una vez en la mañana del miércoles

- ¿miércoles?

- yo venia de parte del programa de televisión "platos y postres" con un mensaje muy importante

_***miércoles 10:30am***_  
_- ¡señorita Minori, soy yo runo!, quisiera verla_  
_golpeaba insistentemente la puerta esperando a que alguien abriera, pero al ver que eso no iba a suceder se resigno un poco pero casi de inmediato un olor lo atrajo..._  
_"en ese momento sentí un delicioso aroma de café, venia de adentro, pensé que la señorita Minori estaba concentrada escribiendo algo y no me había oído"_  
_así que simplemente decidió que volvería después y se fue_

- ¿entonces usted no pudo verle la cara a la señorita Minori en ese momento?  
- eh... no, no  
- pero es extraño que halla venido hasta aquí para hablar con ella y se halla ido sin verla - opino barón al tiempo es que oprimía algunos botones de su computadora -  
- jeje a decir verdad vine a disculparme y a decirle a la señorita Minori que su participación en el programa había terminado... pero no deseaba hacerlo  
- claro es cierto... por eso se fue  
- no, no simplemente les quería aclarar que yo no lo mate, pero tengo severas sospechas del señor ace  
- ¿se refiere a ese señor de los sospechosos?  
- si, ese señor es el mejor amigo, el tenia celos de la señorita Minori ¡todos lo sabían!  
- ¿¡QUE!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tercer sospechoso: Ace Grit coordinador de banquetes  
- me molesta que la productora este hablando de mi vida y metiéndose en mis problemas – dijo grit molesto –  
- dígame algo, ¿usted estaba celoso de Minori por la participación en el programa? - carraspeo un poco y miro hacia otra parte, era obvio que no iba a responder - entonces pasemos a otra pregunta ¿cuando estuvo usted por aquí, lo recuerda?  
- fue el día que llovió...

_***miércoles 4pm***_  
_corría para no mojarse por la lluvia, una vez visualizo la cabaña toco un poco enfadado_  
_- oye abre la puerta quiero hablar contigo, ¡abre rápido me estoy mojando!_  
_pero como con las anteriores personas nadie respondió la puerta, golpeo el piso de madera enfurecido y se fue soltando un bufido_

- ella daba vueltas por ahí sin mirarme, nos costaba hablar de cualquier tema relacionado con la comida  
- ¿y después que?  
- volví a mi hotel aunque estaba lloviendo a cantaros, una tormenta eléctrica había causado un apagón y todo era un desastre  
Billy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal respuesta... claro ya lo había relacionado...  
- una cosa mas señor ace ¿sabe usted algo de las otras personas implicadas en el caso?  
- no nada... aunque si, el jueves en la mañana me encontré a la señorita Alice frente al hotel donde me hospedo  
- ¿a la señorita Alice?  
- si dijo que había venido a ver a Minori y que la había oído roncar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuarto sospechoso: Alice Gehabich escritora de una revista  
- si yo la vi... el jueves en la mañana a primera hora entes de ir a mi trabajo  
- ¿la señorita aki estaba durmiendo en ese momento?  
- si...

_***jueves 8am***_  
_-disculpe que lo moleste en la mañana ¡soy yo Alice!_  
_"Minori estaba escribiendo un articulo para nuestra revista pero ya se estaba venciendo el plazo de entrega y se acercaba la fecha de impresión de periódico del mes, así que iba a buscarla"_

-luego oí un ronquido, pensé que se enojaría así que regrese inmediatamente al hotel, en ese momento me encontré al señor ace, el me pregunto si había visto a Minori ese día  
- entonces – barón miro algunos datos de su computadora y siguió – así fue  
- pero que asesinato tan horrible ¿quien pudo hacer algo así?  
todos la miraron con lastima y confusión... se estaba complicando un poco...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡hay algo que me confunde de todo esto! -se rasco la cabeza desesperado dan -  
- hay una posibilidad de que el asesino halla entrado a la cabaña por la puerta  
- entonces lo que debemos hacer es interrogar a todos los testigos  
- con esa montaña de información no creo que consigamos un buen testimonio por ahora  
- no se trata de eso chicos - miraron a Billy que se había abstenido de hablar después de todo ese tiempo - el culpable esta entre esas cuatro personas que ya entrevistamos, el asesino solo esta confundiéndonos haciendo falsas declaraciones  
- ¿entonces es uno de los cuatro?  
- oye un momento ¿como podremos saberlo?  
- ¿por que lo piensas?  
miro superior a todos los demás, sabia que querían oír la respuesta pero por ahora se daría el lujo de solo él saber quien era... así que volteo su vista y los dejo pensativos  
- que raro eres Billy...  
- bueno tiene que haber alguna pista en las declaraciones, vamos a buscar seguro encontramos algo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos decidieron empezar a buscar en un pequeño balcón interior, en el cual habían grandes estanterías llenas de libros, cada uno tomo una pila de estos... los leían con detenimiento para saber de que trataban aunque nunca acabarían con todos lo que tenían

- oye joe ¿tu crees que buscar en sus libros de cocina servirá?

- no lo se todavía, pero este crimen hace alusión a las artes culinarias y yo no se nada de comida francesa

- yo solo se que esto me da mucha hambre...

- ¡oigan miren esto! – grito Julie llamando la atención de todos -

Asustados fueron donde ella para ver que había pasado, llegaron y se dieron cuenta que estaba observando la comida de la escena del crimen

- ¿que paso?

- ¡ya lo entendí! el secreto del arte culinario

- ¿el secreto?... de que estas hablando

- estos platos servidos... los recuerdo de un libro...

- ¿en serio?

- entremés de ostras, asado de cerdo, crema de raíz de lirio... todos son de un libro de cocina

- muy bien trata de recordar algo mas

- el autor era... ¡Ace Grit!

- de modo que el culpable es el

- por lo menos... su motivo es mucho mas claro que el de los otros

- es un poco exagerado...

- el señor ace es critico gastronómico, es posible que ese libro no sea el único que ha escrito... deberíamos saber si tiene mas obras publicadas

- si a demás de que en la escena del crimen la comida es el elemento principal

Suspiraron resignados... bueno al menos ya tenían una pista importante... pero seguía un poco confuso

- lo que dijo barón es muy cierto, el asesino coloco los platos delante de la victima y fue el quien los cocino

- ¿que quieres decir con eso Billy?

- por alguna razón el asesino se concentro en cocinar muy cuidadosamente los platos que ofreció además escogió los manjares mas lujosos, pero este menú tiene un error

- pero... ¿por que?

- el festín no esta completo, parece un manjar perfecto pero hay algo que falta

- ¿¡FALTA ALGO!?

**(N/A: díganme hasta aquí… ¿ya saben quien es el asesino?)**

**SEGUNDA ESCENA**

Miraban atónitos la mesa, esa brillante deducción de Billy... por alguna razón era cierto... faltaba algo... una comida tan exquisita siempre tiene entre mes, postres y demás cosas... pero ¿por que esa sensación?...

- ¿cual es el plato que falta?

- fácil... la ensalada

- pero... - revisaron minuciosamente... Dios ¡como es que no se habían dado cuenta antes! - ¡es cierto falta la ensalada!

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

Por un momento joe se desespero... ¡como que una ensalada! eso que importaba, en muchos lugares eso era lo de menos, gruño enojado... ¡Billy que te costaba...!

- ¡claro eso fue lo que paso! - grito asustando a los demás y la razón de ello era que la iluminación divina le había llegado -

- ¿que ya lo resolviste?

- ujumm... la victima no comió nada, ¿no es cierto Billy?

- aja... - se miraron entre si... por fin ya sabían quien era el asesino -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban listos para dar el veredicto final, todos los de la sección Q estaban al rededor de la mesa, es decir en la escena del crimen además de todos los cuatro sospechosos... todos se miraban entre si... había llegado el momento... decidido Billy comenzó explicando

- todo este enigma ya ha sido resuelto... - carraspearon incómodos y lo dejaron proseguir - hay una clave para aclarar este crimen, esta clave se refiere al momento en que murió la victima... disculpa Julie ¿a que hora aproximadamente murió la señorita Minori?

- según la autopsia el cuerpo ya estaba en avanzado estado de descomposición habían pasado de dos a tres días desde su muerte, o sea pudo haber muerto entre la tarde del miércoles y el medio día del jueves

- pero cualquier criminal pudo haber venido después de cada una de nuestras visitas, el asesino no necesariamente tiene que estar entre nosotros

- no, eso no es así señor ace el asesino esta entre ustedes cuatro, claramente uno de ustedes dio un testimonio que ha resultado ser falso y esa persona es... ¡USTED!

Inmediatamente su semblante se torno de impresión, trago saliva mientras parecía querer decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca

- ¡ALICE LO HIZO!

- ¡yo!, no claro que no yo no lo hice

- usted dijo que había pasado por aquí la mañana del jueves pero eso es falso señorita, no es verdad que estuvo aquí con anterioridad en la tarde de el día miércoles

- ¿que quiere decir?

- después de que el señor ace se fue usted mato a la señorita Minori... sin duda

_***miércoles 5:30pm***_

_La tarde se había tornado oscura, los arboles eran movidos fuertemente por el viento, la lluvia caía incesantemente mientras se hacían escuchar algunos rayos que hasta para el mas valiente le hubiera hecho crecer temor en su interior_

_en la cabaña antes descrita se podía ver al señorita Minori regañando a Alice mientras que esta ultima hacia varias reverencias en modo de disculpa... estaba cansada de siempre ser regañado por su superiora por cosas insignificantes, en un descuido esta le lanzo la pequeña corbata que traía causando que a Alice le diera aun mas rabia pero ya no aguantaría mas... tomo la corbata entre sus manos y comenzó a ahorcarla, este forcejeaba pero su fuerza no fue suficientemente mayor como para contraatacar... terminada su labor la dejo caer al suelo, era un hecho la había ahorcado..._

- después de eso volvió rápidamente a su hotel, tuvo suerte que nadie lo viera durante el trayecto o seria un testigo en su contra y lo abríamos descubierto mucho antes

- el suyo pudo ser un crimen perfecto...

_***jueves 9:00am***_

_"pero al día siguiente por casualidad vio al señor ace en el hotel, por temor empezó a mentir y a contarle una historia falsa... le dijo que esa mañana había ido a ver la señorita Minori pero ella estaba durmiendo, lo cual era falso..."_

- esa mentira le causo un gran temor y no podía estar tranquila... sabia que estaba contando una historia falsa y que tarde o temprano la descubrirían

- empezó a preocuparle el que alguien descubriera el cadáver de la señorita Minori así que a la noche del viernes volvió a la escena del crimen

_***viernes 10:00pm***_

_La puerta de la casa desprendía un chirrido cada vez que la abrían y esa no iba a ser la excepción, la señorita Alice se encontraba en la casa buscando el interruptor de la luz... pero cuando lo encontró las luces no funcionaban, descontrolado comenzó a desesperarse..._

_"en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo pasaba en la casa un pequeño accidente que había venido a arruinar sus planes"_

- ¿y que fue lo que paso?

- no había energía eléctrica, ¿acaso olvido el testimonio del señor ace?

- "estaba lloviendo a cantaros, la tormenta había causado un apagón"

- eso es comprobado en ese mismo momento se corto la luz aquí también

- en ese momento Alice volvió a subir el interruptor de la luz y reviso toda la parte interna de la casa

- descubrió alimentos descompuestos en el refrigerador, si los dejaba hay seria una pista que indicaría que la señorita Minori había muerto antes de que se produjera la tormenta eléctrica que causo el apagón

- de manera que tenia que hacer algo para que creyeran que aun seguía con vida, inmediatamente encendió las luces para poder ver todo mejor e idear un curso de acción

- recordó que poco antes había contado una historia falsa al señor ace diciéndole que el jueves en la mañana había oído roncar a la señorita Minori y se había ido

- si dejaba todo así la descubrirían fácilmente así que tenía que hacer algo para que no sospechara, hay fue cuando se le ocurrió su ingeniosa idea

- tenia que deshacerse de los alimentos descompuestos del refrigerador pero si los cambiaba por otros también sospecharían y lo descubrirían todos

- si los remplazaba por unos nuevos el administrador de la cabaña se daría cuenta, aun así usted pensó en algo y encontró una solución... cocinaría los alimentos descompuestos y nadie notaria nada

- cocino todos los platos por el libro del señor ace para que lo culparan a él de esa manera dispuso los platos tal cual salían en la portada

- y el sábado a las 5:30pm preparo un banquete compuesto de suculentos y refinados platillos, también encontró una manera de que lo que estaba cocinando no se viera descompuesto

- no obstante si probáramos los platos listos nos daríamos cuenta de que su sabor no tiene nada que ver con su apariencia puesto que están hechos con alimentos en mal estado

- aunque... si el banquete era para un muerto... no importaba

Miro atónitos a todos los chicos detectives... ¿como era posible que lo descubrieran?... era imposible...

- dígame como... me descubrieron...

- obviamente falta la ensalada... – abrió los ojos como platos en el momento en que dijo eso - los vegetales no pueden cocinarse para hacer una ensalada y si no los cocinaba se notaria que estaban descompuestos, así lo descubrirían

- no hay trucos posibles con la ensalada, tenia que verse fresca

- ¡pero dígame donde esta la prueba! - grito descontrolada la asesina -

- ¡aquí esta! – decía dan apareciendo como si nada, totalmente sucio y con una gran sonrisa - fui al deposito de basura y busque la bolsa que sacaron de esta casa y estaban el resto de los alimentos en mal estado, a demás del libro del señor grit encontré las huellas digitales de la señorita Alice

Todos lo miraron sonrientes ¿algo mas?, Alice se desvanecía mirando como todo se había ido por el caño por cinco chicos que casualmente pasaban por hay...

- si necesitan mas pruebas también pueden revisar el estuche del video, deben rebobinarlo porque se corto la luz en el preciso momento en que lo estaban viendo

Callo al piso rendida mientras lloraba desconsoladamente... todos... todos sus planes pisoteados, tanto esfuerzo, detalles medidos meticulosamente para nada

- la señorita Minori se molesto conmigo porque cometí un error, ella dijo "estas despedida"... eso me molesto... y pensar que me descubrieron por una ensalada

Después de todo ese ajetreo a Alice se lo llevaron a la cárcel y todos los chicos de la sección Q por fin pudieron descansar como se lo había planeado... así que fueron a pasar la noche en la montaña relatando lo divertido y a la vez aterrador que había resultado el caso...

***FIN***

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!, aquí reportándome con un One-shot, ¿les gusto?

Bueno he de aclarar algo, primero que todo y lo más importante, este one-shot NO fue sacado de mi cabecita, es solo una adaptación con los personajes de Bakugan de un anime llamado "Escuela de detectives" que es de misterio y es excelente (lo recomiendo), segundo esto originalmente iba a ser parte de un capitulo de mi fanfic "Mi clase de música", por esto es que los personajes principales y los sospechosos están acomodados de una manera… extraña por decirlo de alguna manera, a parte de para en ese entonces (esto lo hice en octubre del año pasado) la manera en que escogí quien hacia qué fue por papelitos metidos en una bolsa jeje en fin… ¡gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer y les llamo la curiosidad XD!

Muchas gracias ^^

**16 de marzo de 2013, sábado **


End file.
